deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Titan Memorial Medical Center
The Titan Memorial Medical Center is a medical facility located on Titan Station. History Pre-Outbreak The events leading up to the Incident suggest that the hospital's patients and staff have been experiencing Marker related symptoms before the outbreak. The hospital personnel began to experience a spike in anxiety and psychological issues that are considered unusual.Dead Space 2: Chapter 1: Where Am I? - Anxiety Spike To compound the situation further, the added element of undisclosed medical experiments performed on the psych patients by EarthGov for Project Telomere reveals that they became combative, frightened and agitated due to being forced to take certain drugs that suppressed their memories.Dead Space 2: Chapter 1: Where Am I? - Orderly TPS Report: 1411 Outbreak on the Sprawl Titan Memorial is overrun by Necromorphs by the initial start of the OutbreakFoster EdgarsDead Space 2: Chapter 1: Where Am I?. The telltale signs of chaos and death are written across the walls and general environment of the hospital; incomplete surgeries, bodies hanging limp in wheel chairs and patients left in their beds to die; all suggest the hospital staff were overtaxed by infected and living civilians looking to the hospital for help during the evacuation ordered by Director Hans Tiedemann. Franco Delille later enters an already ruined psych ward to extract Isaac Clarke for the Church of UnitologyGabe WellerDead Space: Ignition: Act 4, Ending. His mission is only partially successful; Isaac is freed from the confinement of his Stasis, but is left to escape the hospital on his own after Delille is killed by an Infector. Sprawl Security roamed the halls, on the look out for the "key subjects" Tiedemann wants eliminated; they are systematically picked off by the Necromorphs inhabiting the hospital. Foster Edgars is the only hospital staff encountered physically unscathed by the incident before he commits suicide in front of Isaac. Aside from himself, Nolan Stross and Lexine Weller resided inside the hospital before and during the outbreak. Lexine was in the middle of a fertility examination when her husband, Gabe, warned her of the danger and urged her to escapeVictor BartlettDead Space 2: Severed: Chapter 1. By virtue of the chaos, Stross may have been allowed to escape his cell. Stross was able to escape the lockdown while Isaac was forced to find another route out of the complex. Lexine remained hidden in the psych ward, hiding from the Oracles and Victor Bartlett, waiting for the arrival of GabeTitan HeightsDead Space 2: Severed: Chapter 2. Gabe seems to arrive at the hospital only moments after Isaac has killed a Tripod and headed for Titan Heights. The state of the hospital has worsened by the time Weller enters; the Corruption and number of Necromorphs (enhanced and standard) were spreading at an incredible rate. With the sacrifice of his life, Lexine is able to escape the hospital and Titan Station in a gunship. Like the other environments on the Sprawl, the hospital is destroyed when the station exploded. Trivia * Many of Dead Space 2's Conduit rooms are opened and accessible in Dead Space 2: Severed; containing Stores and Benches. The Power Nodes Isaac can access in the original game are also accessible in Severed in their original locations. Gallery Dead_Space_2_Concept_Art_by_Joseph_Cross_29a.jpg|Titan Memorial center ‎Deadspace2_TitanMemorialMedicalCenter.png|Titan Memorial Medical Center's Lobby File:Hospital_poster011.jpg|Advertisement seen on the Upper Lobby of the facility File:Hospital_poster012.jpg File:Hospital_poster001.jpg File:Hospital_poster002.jpg File:Hospital_poster003.jpg File:Hospital_poster004.jpg File:Hospital_poster005.jpg File:Hospital_poster006.jpg File:Hospital_poster007.jpg File:Hospital_poster008.jpg File:Hospital_poster009.jpg File:Hospital_poster010.jpg File:Hospital_poster013.jpg File:Hospital_poster014.jpg Memorial medical center ad.png Stasis Beds Room.jpg|Stasis Recovery Area Edgars' Room.jpg|Observatory and Recreational Room Surgery Room 2.jpg|The Operation Room during the Necromorph Outbreak bfdac98623411.560c08b5db218.jpg|Washroom 6338518623411.560c0faaa7115.jpg|Concept art of the Gift Shop Sources Category:Sprawl Locations Category:Locations